Lost smile
by lllLauralll
Summary: "I guess, we are who we are for many reasons. That doesn t mean we know all of them." / The fates made a mistake, that could cost the destruction of the whole world. Because if it is not solved a demigod called Percy Jackson will never be born. Without further ado, they trow him back in time, where he meets his parents, who have to explain themselves to the olympian council... OS


I woke up because someone caressed my hair. First I leant into into the touch – sure it was Annabeth or my mom – but then it came to my mind that I arrived at Camp Half-Blood this morning. Mom couldn`t even enter the Camp and Annabeth was forbidden to sneak in my cabin since Clarisse catched her out and Chiron was forced to not allow it. Usually he didn`t care, but the pressure on him was too severe.

With a jerk I sat up and prod against someone. A high pitched sream was heard and I rubbed my forehead while I slowly opened my eyes and noticed five nymphs in front of me. One of them looked at me annoyed and did the same as I. Well, that was the someone I hit accidently. That`s, what I suspected at least.

„What the...", I murmered and supported myself with one hand against the ground beneath me as I realized where I was. I sat in one of the beautiful gardens of Olympus, where the nymphs and dryads always stayed.

What am I doing here?", I asked stunned. One nymph raised an eyebrowe, „We do not know, young demigod. We were looking away for one second and all of a sudden you were lying on the grass."

Confused I shook my head and stood up with the help of a nymph. I immediately noticed that something wasn`t right. Olympus looked like the Olympus _before_ Annabeth designed it. It couldn`t be were three possibilities: First: Annabeth was aware of what she was doing and wanted it to look that way. (Maybe I didn`t notice it. Stupid me.) Second: Annabeth forgot this place ( very unlikely for her and for this possibility she would probably drag me back to Circe`s island to let the goddess turn me into a guinea pig again). Third: I travelled back in time.

„Are you alright?", a nymph with green eyes asked. I nodded and absent myself. I knew from experience how clingy nymphs could be. Luckily I could get away before they could get like that. Okay, I had to think... Great, we all knew that wasn`t my strong point...

But how the Hades did I get here? Finally I made my way to the main alley and had to declare that possibility one and two definitely weren`t the case. This was the original Olympus, before Kronos attacked it.

Fantastic … this was just fantastic. First things first. I had to figure out how far I traveled back in time. Either I looked around in New York or I payed the gods a visit.

Of course I decided to choose the most dangerous option: the gods.

There I had to observe that a heated discussion was running, which Zeus ended with a shout at this moment. All thrones were occupied except for my dad`s. A young couple was standing in front of the eleven gods holding hands.

I jerked to a halt when I recognized them. It was my mom with 19 or 20 years and a younger version of my dad Poseidon. I never saw my parents _really_ together as lovers. I couldnt even imagine that. It just didn`t work. I was used to see my mother alone or with Paul, but Poseidon? Strange... For the first time I realized how much my mother meant to Dad. Alone their glances spoke volumes.

„You know, what your problem is, brother.", Poseidon said, „You make a blue whale out of a mackerel. What a drama queen … sorry, king of course."

Zeus lightning bold emited sparks out of electricity, „My problem is, brother, that you are breaking the oath, we set a few decades ago. This isn`t just about you, but about us all."

My Dad rolled his eyes, „You broke the oath yourself six years ago and besides I never wanted that stupid oath."

I was surprised when Mom began to speak: „With all due respekt, but I don`t understand how you could make such an oath. The fate is irresistible. One day the prophecy will be fulfilled, if you want it or not. It doesn`t matter. And in Poseidon`s defence: I`m not pregnant."

Poseidon smiled at Mom. The proudness written all over his face. Had he ever looked at me like this? I couldn`t remember...

Zeus was getting red with anger and opened his mouth to say something, but Athena beat him to the punch: „I have a question, uncle. How did it happen that such a smart woman fell in love with a shellbeard like you?"

Poseidon stayed loose and responded: „Well, Owlmug, nobody can resist my charme and she`s a queen among mortals. Can we continue this diskussion at another time?"

Athena shrugged, „If you say so. But I`m not so keen to spend time with you."

„In my opinion you can go on with you interesting debate.", Apollo grinned, „Hermes is going to film it and Hephaestus is going to publish the video on Hephaestus-TV."  
„Can we go back to the main issue?", Artemis asked and wiggled about on her throne, „I have to go back to my hunters."

„And I simply want to get out here.", Dionysus moaned bored.

Zeus rose, „I want to hear the judgement of the fates."

As if by command the fates appeared next to Hestia`s hearth and focused on my parents, „What had to happen, has happened. We are not allowed to pass judgement."

Atropos pulled one thread after another out of her basket and cut it. I shuddered as I realized that every time somebody`s life was snuffed out. Just like that. Because of one single motion with the golden scissors. Someday my life would also end this way...

„Besides it is too late.", Lachesis said. „It has already happened. The oath of the big three has been broken."

Hera rolled her eyes, „Yes, because my husband sired a girl. This is evident to all."

Clotho fixed her eyes on the goddess. „No. Not Zeus. Poseidon." Her black eyes stared at my mother, who instinctive took a step back. „Life is already inside of her." The old lady spread her thumb and forefinger and a little, shiny green thread appeared between it.

Silence filled the hall. Unnoticed to all a severe tension had built between all, but not until my mom opened and closed her mouth in disbelief and Poseidon froze, I realized that it was _my_ thread.

„Well, so much for that."Athena borke the silence mockingly.

„I am pregnant?", my mom whispered and I saw the tears in her eyes. That ripped Zeus out of his numbness and he came angry towards her. I was about to move, but my dad was faster. He pushed her behind him and pushed his brother back.

One moment later his green glowing trident appeared in his hands, which he pointed at the king of the gods. „Touch her and I will risk a war, Zeus.", Poseidon growled. „I won`t allow you to hurt Sally or my child."

An unfamiliar warmth spread through me, when I saw how he was fighting for me. Maybe I was more important to him than I ever thought. I hadn`t seen my dad often in my whole life and everytime it was always for a few minutes.

Yeah, he called me his favorite son, but he was a god and I was a mortal. Why would he waste his time with me, when he had Triton, who would always be there?

The fates were suddenly standing behind Zeus and looked seriously at him, „The fate of this child is determined and connected with yours. If you destroy this child, it coould mean your downfall."

Again Clotho spread her fingers, so my thread was protracted, „Or it could be your rescue."

Zeus didn`t really relax, but he seemed to have no intention to kill my mother anymore either, so I was fine.

Poseidon leaned over and gently layed his hands over the ones of the old lady, „Could you please stop playing with it? I would be very, very grateful for that."

In disbelief I noticed that his hands were slightly trembling. She gave him asharp look and said: „Always stay relaxed, sea god."

I was trying not to laugh and out of the corner of my eye I saw Apollo and Hermes doing the same.

She went on talking: „Your child will live and if you don`t believe us..." Startled I realized, that all three fates were looking at me. They knew the whole time I was there. „We brought him here from the future."

„What?!", my mother asked horrified. Should I feel bad about her reaction? No, I knew how much she would love me in the future.

Atropos cut another thread without leaving her eyes from me and made me flinch, „Step forward, young hero."

Sighing I stepped out of the shadows. Mom shook disbelieving her head and looked at me with tears in her eyes, while dad looked a bit overwhelmed like the other gods. I scratched my neck and avoided looking up from the ground.

„This is Percy Jackson.", Lachesis said. „A very strong and powerful demigod from the future."

„Just wonderful.", Zeus murmered and glared at Poseidon, whose look stuck on me.

„How old are you?", Athena asked and surveyed me like a subject of experiment.

„I turned 16 two weeks ago, ma`am.", I answered.

Hera narrowed her eyes, „Doesn`t that mean the prophecy is fulfilled?"

„Yeah.", I said. „It`s fulfilled." I looked at the fates, „But I am not allowed to tell you about it."

The gods stared at me enraged. Apollo snorted and leaned forward, „Excuse me. This is our future you talk about. You don`t think we have a right to know about it?"

„The halfblood is not allowed to talk abot it.", Atropos warned. „Don`t judge him, when he is conforming to the rules." ( **A.N: Help me! Is that right?** )

I ran my fingers through my hair, „Speaking of that, why have you sent me here?"

Atropos cut another thread again, „I thought, you already understood that. The gods weren`t meant to learn from you and the woman until you are twelve."

Lachesis nodded, „We had to persuade the gods not to kill you. That`s the reason you are here."

Silence... It amazed me deeply. I never saw the olympian council almost silent. I cleared my throat, „And how and when can I go back?"

Every god was looking at me and although it was not the first time, I was uncomfortable.

„Just go to the elevator.", Clotho said. „You are allowed to leave." She simply ignored Zeus`s offended look, that he couldn`t decide.

I felt pretty stupid. Here I was, thrown back in time just to say Hello and then I could go back?! Great! Thanks a lot! So much for marionette of the gods.

I nodded and pressed my lips together so I wouldnt blurt out anything, I would regret afterwards and bowed slightly. I looked at my parents. Mom still seemed confused and Poseidon looked thoughtfully through me.

Quickly I turned and left the throne room. I already stumbled the stairs down, when I heard Poseidons voice behind me: „Percy, wait!"

Startled I began to flounder and was about to slip on the smooth marble floor, if he hadn`t held me by the arm. I was sure I was blushing, when I looked up at him.

Great, Percy! You have left again a great first impression. Falling at your almighty, divine father`s feet.

Strangly enough, he smiled gently, while my face probably turned into an even more unnatural color.

„Uh, what can I do for you?", I asked unsure and looked over his shoulder. „Where`s Mom?"

„No longer on Olympus. I brought her home, before I followed you.", heanswered and laid a hand on my back to lead me to the lake, which was a few metres away from the main way to the elevator. „You don`t have to do anything for me. I just have this feeling, that this will be the only time Zeus will allow me to talk to you and I want to take advantage of it."

I must have looked at him for a long time, because with horror I realised he wasn`t so confident as he acted. No, in his eyes glowed an uncertainty I had never seen before.

„I`m honest with you.", the sea god said, as we sat down at the shore. „I have no idea who you are. A few minutes ago I didn`t even know you would exist someday. That`s why this is my question to you: Who are you, Percy Jackson?"

It took me a while until I understood, what he meant between the lines, „You have no idea what to do, right?", I asked unbelievingly and saw, how Poseidon bit his lip. „How to deal with me."

Poseidon`s grip on his trident became stronger, „That doesn`t answer my question."

Nervous, I ran a hand through my hair, „I-I`m not sure. I guess we are who we are for many reasons. That doesn`t mean we know all of them."

Dad looked at me from the side, but I avoided his eyes, „Wise words. I realize you`ve seen the death in the face several times, haven`t you?"

I nodded, „A couple of times I really was about to go to Hades."

„And...", he hesitated. „You`ve fought in the war?"

Surprised I looked up, „How do you know?"

He smirked, „Percy I have been living for a few millennia now. I recognize true warriors, who have experienced the battlefield. Those who have a good heart like you, carry around a sadness with themselves, that never completely disappears." At the end his voice was sad.

„You trust me.", I stated. „You don`t know, if I made the right choice to save you gods. Theoretically I could be a mirage created by the fates, because there is no longer a future. You don`t know that."

„I cannot imagine that.", my father answered honestly and raised an eyebrow. „We, the gods, are angels compared with our enemies. They are devils and I can`t imagine you as a devil. You don`t just look for me like an angel, but you also have the character of such a one. This much I can say about you."  
I shook my head, „I may be on the side of the angels, but don`t think for one second I am one of them."

„You should see yourself more positive.", Poseidon clenched his free hand into a fist. „You deserve to be happy, but you have this damn pain within you, that makes me insane, Percy. I don`t want to see Sally`s son like this and if that`s the price for breaking my oath I am sorry you were born."

It took me a while until I understood why that seemed so familiar. I blinked a few seconds. "Percy? Everything okay?", Dad asked, eyeing me sideways.

And for the first time I looked him in the eyes, „Yes, … yes, I think so. It`s just... As I talked to you the first time in my life you have said the same. Well, the last part and I held that against you, but now I understand. I mean... At this time I didn`t know you met my future self and knew, what would happen. I`m sorry, Dad."

He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders to pull me into a hug and gods, it felt good. I now finally knew why Poseidon said all these things. He knew I would understand one day.

„How long is the war over in your time?", he asked as we parted.

I shrugged, „Exactly two weeks."

He stroked my cheek, „Then you are allowed to laugh again. A day without laugh is a day wasted. No matter how many friends you lost or how close you were to them, they would want you to be happy."

Despite his words I just couldn`t smile, what Poseidon obviously noticed, because he said nothing more.

„I should go home.", I said and stood up. Poseidon came with me to the elevator and I stepped into it.

„Take care of yourself, Percy.", He said before the doors closed and smiled gently. „And always remember who you are. Because you may not know it, but I do: You are my son. You are a true son of the sea god."

The last thing I saw were his seagreen eyes before everything around me began to blur and I hit the ground...

I sat up in my bed and immediately noticed the strong smell of the ocean that crept into my nose.

My father leaned in the doorway of the cabin and looked at me inquiringly, „Now you know."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and said: „No, I _understand_ now."

Poseidon walked away from the doorframe and came up to me, „I have waited for this day for so long now, Percy. The day you would finally understand. It seems so unreal that we really talk about it now."

He sat down beside me on the bed and smiled, „You know, the last thing I saw of you before the elevator doors have closed, was when you collapsed. You gave me the scare of my life."

I sat up abruptly and bumped into the reading lamp that was attached on the wall over my bed for some reason. Honestly, this was the Poseidon cabin and if my siblings were like me, why the Hades was this thing here?

„Ow.", I groaned and rubbed my forehead, while Poseidon laughed amused.

„But at that time I had only suspicions on how clumsy you are."

„Looking for new guardian angel. My former is a nervous werck.", I muttered and my father laughed even louder.

And this time the corners of my mouth and then I laughed with him from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

 **Hi, I hope you like this One Shot. I know, I should be translating the doorthat closed, but... I don`t know. At the moment I just don`t feel like it.**

 **So, what do you think of trials of Apollo? Just tell me in the comments. I`m interested in your opinions :)**

 **Bye,**

 **Laura :)**


End file.
